


Pas de nom

by camille_miko



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canonical Character Death, I'm so so sorry Ianto !!!, M/M, You know saison 3 ? So you know the death
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il ne l'avait pas nommé, peut-être aurait-il dû.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pas de nom

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.  
> Note : Cadeau pour goldbandlily

Jack se réveilla en sursaut. Cela ne passait pas malgré les mois et l’éloignement. La nuit où Ianto était mort était incrustée dans son esprit. Malgré tous ces efforts, malgré ses amants, malgré Alonso –qui était très charmant-, malgré le fait qu’il ait pardonné au Doctor de ne jamais être venu, malgré tout… Malgré tout, il ne cessait de penser à son ancien amant.  
Il trouvait injuste ce qui s’était passé. Il n’aurait pas voulu que les choses tournent ainsi. C’était en grande partie sa faute, si cela s’était passé ainsi. Ca, il avait beaucoup de mal à passer outre. Dire que Ianto était son âme sœur était une bêtise, mais il était la personne avec qui il s’était senti le mieux durant longtemps. Il avait appris avec le temps que les personnes qui l’entouraient mourraient et il l’avait accepté.

Jusqu’à Ianto. Jusqu’à Ianto avec qui il avait refusé cette hypothèse, parce qu’il était bien, parce que qui irait tuer un simple employé de bureau, celui qui fait le café ? Seulement, Ianto était devenu bien plus que cela en même temps qu’il était devenu plus qu’un coup d’un soir un peu répétitif.  
Ianto était devenu un membre à part entière, il était devenu doué et ses dernières semaines l’avaient largement prouvé. Il était aussi devenu important et Jack avait fait le choix d’ignorer qu’il était immortel contrairement à Ianto.

Il avait pensé à peut-être dire quelque chose, donner un nom à tout cela. Ianto s’était moqué de lui. Depuis quand le grand Cap’taine Jack avait-il besoin de donner un nom à une relation ? Alors il n’en avait pas donné. Après tout, les autres le savaient et cela n’avait pas d’importance.

Aujourd’hui, leur relation n’avait plus de nom, comme l’avait voulu Ianto.

Peut-être aurait-il dû insister pour le faire.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
